Masquerade
by SparrowSpark
Summary: A night on the town results in running into a childhood memory of heartbreak. What well Margo do as the charming and handsome ghost from her past tries to reclaim her time and thoughts? Well she let him? What mischief will the two get into? Unofficial M rating for possible lemon in later chapters and some descriptions. Sorry if it's not a brilliant summery, but please check it out!


**Hello, everybody! This may have an M rated chapter later on, I haven't decided yet, tell me if you think there should be lemons :)! I'm thinking that Antonio looks something like a young Antonio Banderas in this fanfic, if that helps give another visual for his appearance. Enjoy and leave me a review please!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Despicable Me, the first, the second, nor any more they may create to increase the minion power!**

A young woman in her early twenties stepped into the pulsing building, music vibrating the frame and colored lights flashing in the otherwise dark room. Her lips twitched as she surveyed the dance floor and the bar, hazel eyes flicking to and fro. It was hardly past eleven but there were already drunks around, flashing easy smiles to those they thought were interested. They stumbled on the dance floor where the mostly, if not completely, coherent partygoers ground and swayed and enjoyed themselves in general. Sweat coated their bodies and gleamed in the minute light, the smell mingling with that of alcohol and traces of vomit. Her head snapped to the side as she felt something cling to her arm, finding a way to wrap around her shapely body. She killed the sound of disgust before it left her mouth. "Hello, bewfulll..." the older man slurred, his breath reeking of all he had consumed. "Give... ugghhh... a kiss." The s held itself out as his mouth reached up, seeking to capture hers. Swallowing down the bile in her throat, she detached herself from the man, sitting him down by the door in search of security to send him home.

This cub was not the place to be tonight, not with the number of lonely drunks moping around waiting to get laid. She pushed her way through the crowd, having found a security man to send the drunkard home, and she, herself, was leaving as well. "Where you think you're going, Missy?" A voice shouted over the throbbing music as a man grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She whipped around, ready to disentangle herself from another person when a strong set of arms wrapped around her waist again. She lifted her arms, ready to defend and free herself-

"She came with me, we were just about to leave as the people here seem a bit grabby tonight." a low voice murmured by her ear. She did not turn to see who had grabbed her around the waist, keeping her eyes on the heavily built man in front of her. Blonde hair fell to his shoulders, a beige sleeveless shirt exposing burly, muscular arms.

The man scoffed, "Oh, really? I did not see her come with you." He raised a questioning eyebrow. She opened her mouth to retort back at the man but the stranger answered before she could.

"That is because we were meeting up, Georges, she had some things to do before she came and she insisted that I went ahead of her. We are together, do you not see that she is calm in my arms?" the voice turned smug and she could just hear the smile in it. She was scandalized that she had indeed relaxed in his arms.

The blonde man, Georges, shook his head and snorted, "I do not believe that you came to meet with her. Did you come to meet him?" He turned back to the girl, doubt still clouding his eyes and agitation that he had been thwarted. She nodded vigorously. He growled, "Prove it." Her eyebrows crinkled. How was she supposed to prove it? The stranger tugged her wrist from the burly man's grasp and turned her around. She hardly had time to glance at his chiseled face before her head was pulled back and lips claimed hers. She pushed away from him, trying to break the kiss, but his arms tightened, pressing their bodies intimately together and his hand pressed against the back of her head, forcing her to stay in place. Not allowing her to break the kiss by turning her head. His warm mouth moved against hers, sending tingling sparks down her body, coiling in her stomach, even as she did not kiss him back. Her hands reached up in the confined space between them and shoved. Hard. He growled in his throat and yanked her hands together with a large one of his own, trapping them between their bodies. His other hand dipped down from her waist and grabbed a handful of her short black skirt. She gasped in shock and anger. He finally pulled back, but not far enough for her to make out his face clearly.

"Do not speak." he murmured, his voice was gravelly compared to what it had been before. She opened mouth to retort and the hand grabbing her skirt squeezed firmly. She narrowed her eyes on him. He looked back up for the man he had challenged but Georges was gone. In his place stood a security man with his arms folded, a scowl pressed scoldingly on his face. "Hello, sir." The stranger spoke pleasantly to the man, though he knew what was going to happen. Not two minutes later, the pair of them found themselves thrown out of the club and on the street. The woman turned to the stranger, furious.

"How dare you kiss me!" She strode up to him and shoved him backwards. "What? Do you think all women just want their butt grabbed?" She nearly shrieked at him in the alleyway they had been kicked into by security. She moved to shove him again as he regained his balance quickly. He caught hold of her arms but she twisted in his grasp, using his weight against him, and flinging him around, over her shoulder. His grasp slipped and he fell. Having a spy as a mother, no matter how eccentric she may be, had many benefits, including self defense and fighting techniques. She frowned as he didn't land as heavily as he should have.

He groaned, his foreign accent deepening, "I'll keep in mind you can do that." He stood back up, eyeing her warily this time. She hurrumphed at him, turning on her heel and striding out of the alley. "Oh, come on. The least you could do is say thank you!" He ran after her, grabbing the leather jacket he had dropped.

"Thank you." she said curtly as she looked at the deserted street, frowning. Of course, she should have known that she would not be able to catch a cab on this side of town. She ground her teeth together in irritation. The man noticed that unlike many of the other girls and women in clubs, she wore a long sleeve shirt. He reached forward and tugged on one of the sleeves.

"Come on, come get a drink with me. We can go to another club or a bar." He chastised himself as he realized he was going completely against his code. Make the girls come to him, not go chasing after them. She swung suspicious eyes to him and he was reminded of ice. Not that her expression or gaze were anywhere close to ice, but she reminded him of the frozen substance for some reason. He shrugged, tugging the jacket over his white button down shirt and flipping his hair, "Of course, only if you want to." He mentally cheered to himself for what he thought was an achieved attempt to appear cool and collected. He peered up at her under a black fringe. Her mouth parted as she stared at him. This could not be him. She blinked, trying to clear her vision to stop seeing his honey brown eyes. But, no, the image would not leave her. It was him.

"No, I should be getting home. I should not have come out tonight, I have things to do." She realized she was staring and quickly looked away.

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll get a cab."

"Alright, I'll stay as you call one, there won't be any just cruising around this place." He watched as she ran a hand down her face. "Anything wrong?"

"I don't have my phone." She cursed herself for dropping it down the stairs just last week. It had shattered and she wouldn't be getting a new one until she went home this summer. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him, "Could I borrow yours?"

He pulled it out of his pocket, "Won't be much good, it's dead." In disbelief, she grabbed it from him, pressing the power button numerous times. "Now what?"

She swallowed before lifting her chin, "I'll just walk home."

He raised his eyebrows, "Not in this neighborhood you're not. Besides, I can't let a pretty little thing like you walk all the way home."

She narrowed her eyes again, "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you." She turned, already walking away. She just couldn't believe he was already thinking she was just some girl that relished in being called nice things and treated like a doll. Though he most certainly hadn't treated her like a doll inside the club, her mind strayed. No! He does not deserve to be- a hand tugged on hers until she looked back.

"I can see that you can, but why don't I give you a ride home?" She hesitated, thinking between the two evils.

Sighing, she nodded, "Alright." He smiled charmingly and she was reminded why she despised men, this one the most. Though she had never thought she would see him again.

"Great, where do you live?" he led her across the street and her heart seized as she realized what they were walking towards.

"Do you know how to get to the University?" He stopped in his track right by a gleaming black and red death machine.

"You intended to walk back to the University?" he asked sharply. She cleared her throat and nodded, eyeing the Harley. She was now sure that walking would have been a far better choice. Sure, she had gone on many adventures with her parents and siblings that could be counted as dangerous, but this was something entirely different. This was something she was truly scared of. He shook his head before noticing how she was looking at the bike. "Hey, hey," he reached forward and tugged lightly on a strand of brown hair that escaped her ponytail, "it'll be just fine. I won't let you fall, it's just a motorcycle, it's not going to eat you." Her throat constricted and she shook her head. She had decided. She was walking. She moved to step back but he grabbed her and before she knew to expect anything, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug and he murmured senseless things in her ear. It was the only thing he could think of. "It well be ok. Let me take you home, nothing is going to happen to you. Come here." He tilted her face up with a finger under her chin as he let go of her, reaching behind him for his helmet. Grabbing hold of it, he tugged it on her head without her protesting after he gently pulled her ponytail out. He strapped it on and guided her towards the bike, settling onto it before reaching out for her. He shuddered as her legs wrapped around him.

In that moment, she was extremely glad she had worn gold leggings under her skirt. But it did not ease the blush that flooded her cheeks at having him between her legs. He started the thunderous motorcycle and she took a deep breath as he pulled onto the road. As they sped faster, she grabbed him with her arms and unintentionally squeezed her legs. She closed her eyes tightly as they flew towards the University and she despised herself for clinging onto the man that had hurt her as her first love. But he obviously hadn't noticed who she was. No, of course not, he paid attention to so many girls that he would never be able to remember a single one of them. She couldn't believe she trusted him so much as to let him drive her home. She whimpered as they went around a curve. The heat from his body soaked through their clothes and flooded her front. She swallowed. She didn't like the effect it was having on her body. What ever he had made her feel when they were twelve, or how ever many years ago she had known him for a short amount of time before they had defeated his father, was not even a shadow compared to this. Of course it hadn't, they had been so young and weren't as aware as acts of the sexual kind. But she was not as naïve now as she had been then. Or at least she liked to believe so. She had survived the high school and was now in college, which her term was just about up. They were on the last stretch of the year with finals just around the corner.

Unlike her younger sister, Edith, she was not joining the AVL and following in Lucy's footsteps. Instead, she had decided to figure out her own course of life and did not find the AVL to suite her fancy. "Hey, University? We're here." She was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed the noise of the bike was gone and they sat outside of the school's dorms. She shifted, her body still vibrating from the effects of the bike and overheating at the close proximity with the young man. Swinging off, she turned to thank him, only to find him standing up, too.

She worked to keep a frown from her face, "I assure you, I can walk myself to the door." She held out the helmet towards him

He smirked, taking it back, "I'm sure you can. But, since I already drove you home, I can be a gentleman and accompany you."

She gave a curt nod and headed away from the dorms, "Fine."

"You don't live in the dorms?" he jogged to catch up with her, as uncool as that was.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "No, I live in an apartment building just off compass." Her mind scrambled as she told him that. "With my roommate." she added quickly, making sure he didn't think she lived alone and he got any ideas of just dropping by for what ever reason. She strode across the compass, long legs carrying her quickly. He just hummed to show he heard her. Swallowing, already knowing the answer, she asked, "What's your name?" She turned toward him slightly as they crossed the road.

"I am Antonio, but you may call me Tony." he smiled at her, winking flirtatiously. "What about you, University? Who are you?"

"Margo." Her name rolled off her tongue like water on a wet leaf and she glanced up to see if he remembered it. He nodded, thinking nothing of it. Margo wasn't sure whether she was more relieved or hurt that he didn't remember her. That she had meant nothing to him. Not even in relation to locking his father away. "Well, it seems we're here. Thank you again for driving me home."

"So it does seem. It was my pleasure, I would do it again anytime. Far well, fair Lady Margo, I bid you ado and hope we may meet again soon." he smiled at her mischievously, leaning down, taking her hand in his again, and kissing her palm. Her cheeks tinged pink as she took back her hand.

She gave him a polite smile, "Good night, Antonio." As soon as she made it past the first flight of stairs and she could not see him anymore, she flew up the rest up the next three flights to her own floor and dashed down the hall to her door. She swung it open before all but slamming it shut.

"You're home early." her roommate's voice drifted over from where she was reading a book.

"So it would seem." Margo exhaled as she slid down the door.

**Feed this hungry author some reviews please! Minion shaped cup cakes for you all :D**


End file.
